


Shackled

by Spazlady2002



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold  And it leaves me there without a place to call my own





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> What is up with me and song fics? Oh well. This is Shackled by Vertical Herizon. Seriously, I LOVE their music!!!

For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold And it leaves me there without a place to call my own 

Relena sat in a high back chair in front of her desk looking at the information she had just been given on where Heero was. She smiled to herself, "Heero will be so pleased to see Me." she said to herself as she stood up and left the room to go see Heero. 

"Heero?" Duo called as he came in the door of their safe house. He had just completed a successful mission. Duo looked around the first floor before going up stairs. Duo stood in the door way of the room they shared and watched as Heero typed out mission reports. 

I know now what shadows can see There's no point in running 'less you run with me It's half the distance through the open door Before you cut me down Again Let me introduce you to the end 

Duo smiled and slowly walked into the room, tossing his bag onto his bed before walking up behind Heero and lightly slid his arms over Heero’s shoulders. "Ne Heero, miss me?" Duo asked quietly into Heero’s ear. 

Heero lend back into Duo’s arms and tilted his head towards Duo’s voice, "How did the mission go?" Heero asked.

Duo smiled, then softly kissed Heero’s ear. "Missed you too, Heero. Clean and simple," Duo replied as he turned around and began unpacking his things.

Heero stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around Duo’s waist, "Missed you, Duo" Heero whispered and kissed the back of Duos neck. 

Just then the front door banged open and a voice called that made Duo cringe.   
"HEERRRROOOOO!!!!" Relena’s voice rang through the safe house. 

Duo fisted his hands and closed his eyes to imagine all kinds of interesting things he could do to Miss Relena Peacecraft. "How does she do it?" Duo whispered to himself.  
"HEERRRRROOOO!!!!" Relena called again and this time her voice was much closer. 

They could hear her walking up the stairs, "What are you doing here Onna?" WuFei demanded from the doorway of his room. 

Relena stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him, "I came here to see Heero. He wants to see Me." she said. 

WuFei’s eyes narrowed "I don’t think he wants to see you Onna, and I know Duo would not like it if you are here." 

Relena pulled herself straighter "Well, Duo has nothing to say. I’m here to see Heero not Duo." Relena stated simply just as Duo stepped out of the room. 

"Oh I don’t, do I? Well I’m positive; Heero doesn’t want to see you so why don’t you do us all a big favor and leave." Duo said with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm not leaving until I make sure, Heero is okay." She said her arms crossed as well. 

Duo shook his head and looked over his shoulder into the room. His eyebrow raised, Heero looked at him, a scowl set on Heero’s face as he looked at his lover then the Japanese man nodded and stepped out of their room. 

As he did so Relena launched herself at Heero and clucked his arm. "Oh Heero I was so worried." she cooed in her winey voice. 

"Hn." Heero said and tried to unsuccessfully to pry Relena off of him. 

Duo stepped up and helped pull Relena’s hands off of Heero. "Okay you've seen that he’s alright, now you can leave. We have important things to do." Duo said as he removed one of her hands. 

She glared at Duo, "You don't want me to go, do you Heero?" She asked looking at Heero pleadingly. 

Heero just glared at her, "Yeah Heero wants you to go. He can’t finish his mission reports with you here." Duo replied. 

Relena let go of Heero and stepped back, "All right, but I will be back." she said, then turned around and walked back down the stairs with Wufei following to make sure she left. He stood there at the door and watched as she got into her pink limo and drove away. He closed the door and walked back to where Heero and Duo were standing. 

Duo was looking all over Heero making sure that Relena didn’t leave anything behind "She’s gone." Wufei said as he lightly brushed Heero’s cheek were Relena had kissed him, while Duo hadn’t seen. Heero tilted his head into the soft caress. 

Duo stopped his search and placed his chin on Heero’s shoulder and looked at Wufei, "Come on Fei-chan, we won’t bite. Well at least not too hard." Duo leered. 

While Heero’s hand came up and gently wrapped around Wufei’s neck and brought the Chinese man a mere inch from his lips, as he looked him in the eye. "You know you want to." Heero commented. 

Wufei smiled slightly and placed a gentle kiss to Heero’s lips and then stepped back, "Not yet." Wufei replied then stepped around them to walk back to his room and closed the door. 

They both looked at the closed door and then Heero untangled himself from his lover, Duo looked at Heero inquisitively, "I have to make a few adjustments to Wing before it rains tonight." Heero told him as he walked down the stairs and through the back door. Duo shrugged his shoulder and went back into their room to finish unpacking. 

And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings It always leads me back to suffering But I will soar until the wind whips me down Leaves me beaten on unholy ground 

Wufei stood leaning up against the door to his room, his eyes closed. He really did want to take them up on their offer, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. He needed to make sure that their feelings were honest and true and that they didn’t just want another warm body. He didn’t know exactly when his feelings changed from friendship to love for them, but he knew that he loved Heero and Duo equally, and he would do whatever it was in his power to keep them safe from harm. 

Wufei walked away from the door and knelt down in front of the small shrine he always brought out to pray. He lit the candles and whispered, "I am not worthy of their love, Nataku." 

So tired of paying my dues I start out strong but then I always lose It's half the distance before you leave me behind It's such a waste of time 

Heero sat on the platform leading into wings cockpit and stared in the direction of the safe house. Wondering to himself what Duo and Wufei were doing. He snorted at that thought, "Duo would be reading one of his mangas and Wufei’s probably praying to himself. Thinking he is unworthy of us." Heero said to himself as he began fixing wings communications panel that had gotten damaged in the last mission. 

'Cause my shackles You won't be And my rapture You won't believe And deep inside you will bleed for me 

Relena stood in front of her window in her room dreaming up the life her and Heero would have once the war was over. "I have to get Heero away from that worm Duo first." she said to her reflection. She smiled to herself as she imagined Heero’s hands all over her running up and down her body, lightly caressing her breasts. "Yes Heero. I am so much better for you then Duo is. And I saw you first." she said as she walked to her bed, removing her clothing as she went. 

So here I slave inside of a broken dream Forever holding on to splitting seems So take your peice and leave me alone to die I don't need you to keep my faith alive I know now what trouble can be And why it follows me so easily It's half the distance through the open door Before you shut me down Again Let me introduce you to the end 

Duo was in the kitchen with Quatre making dinner when Heero walked in the back door. He was covered in grease and dirt from fixing wing. "Hey, Koi," Duo said as he gave Heero a kiss on his dirty cheek. 

"Mmm. Smells good." 

"Go get cleaned up and then you can eat." Duo said and went back to helping Quatre with dinner. 

Heero nodded his head and went upstairs to shower. Quatre and Duo talked as they finished making dinner, just as Trowa walked in the back door. Looking tired and a little worse for wear; Quatre went over to him and gave him lover a kiss on the cheek. "How did it go?" Quatre asked him.

"From the looks of you, Tro it could have gone better." Duo said as he put plates on the table. 

"You are right Duo. It could have. I’m going to go get cleaned up and changed." Trowa said as he kissed Quatre and left the kitchen. 

'Cause my shackles You won't be And my rapture You won't believe And deep inside you will bleed for me Though you know you can 

"Fei-chan, dinner!" Duo called as he and Quatre put the last of the food on the table, just as Heero and Trowa came in and sat down. 

"It’s Wufei. Maxwell, not Fei-chan," Wufei said as he too came in and sat down. Duo shrugged his shoulders as he sat down between him and Heero as they talked about their missions and what they all were hoping for the future over dinner. 

'Cause my shackles You won't be And my rapture You won't believe And deep inside you will bleed for me And my laughter You won't hear The faster I disappear And time will burn your eyes to tears 

The five sat around the table eating food and growing closer together with each passing day. They had few worries and many cares. The only black cloud that hung over their hearts was the war that these five Gundam pilots were fighting, but to these five pilots at this moment they didn’t have a care in the world. 

Owari


End file.
